


Unexpected Variables

by onewiththeuniverse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oneshot, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththeuniverse/pseuds/onewiththeuniverse
Summary: Gaston and the villagers are ready to hunt the beast.  There's just one problem.
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Variables

It was hero time.

Gaston had his gun, his horse, Lefou (though how much good he would do, Gaston didn’t know (although he suspected the answer was little to none)) and the people from town. The people were armed with their hunting rifles, pitchforks, torches, and one enterprising villager had what looked to be a lamp-snuffer. They were out for blood, spurred on by Gaston’s warnings of the foul beast that had so entranced Belle.

Gaston gripped the mirror tightly as he led the mob through the forest, occasionally glancing at the image within and imagined what he would do with the beast's body. Perhaps he would hang its head on the wall? No, this creature would be a greater trophy that that. Maybe he would have it stuffed and posed and placed in his manor?

As they marched on through the forest, and kept marching on, a suspicion began creeping into Gaston's mind, until he realized suddenly that there was just one thing he had neglected to take into consideration. He didn’t know how to get to the castle.


End file.
